Anarchy
Anarchy is a wolf that tends to be gentle with females and tends to bond well with females. Though once he finds himself a mate he will be protective of her towards any wolf. Anarchy's large size tends to give him a boost in dominance as he is quite aggressive and assertive when it comes to dominance. He can be rebellious and imature even though he has grown to an adult age. Beginning Anarchy and his brother Marauder were born on April13th during the year of 2011 to a subordinate female by the name of Sereina and a rover whos name has not been defined. It was not known what pack they weer born into. The two were raised with ill treatement as their mother had difficulties keeping them safe due to the alphas displeasure with her actions. The pair would often be bullied by the pups the alphas had born, which had more right and authority over the lower graded pups. The brothers could not fight back, knowing it may cost them their lives if the accidentaly hurt the alpha's pups. They had to subdue to the pups' bullying and toying manner with them. The two had grown neglected of affection and attention, their mother nurtured them untill they started eating meat, then stopped attending to them as it was quite difficult for her. As the two reached their young adult periods they started gaining revenge form the alpha's pups, now that the queen had another litter she had lost interest in her previous litter. Their large size they inherited from their bulky father gave them an advantage in this activity. As the two grew to the age of two they lost interest in the pack, unsatysfied with their position in dominance in the pack. Journey The two soon departed, leaving their pack behind, their aim set on a female and begin a pack. It was a constant competition with the two, they often marked large expanses of territories to drag attention and it was always a battle of who'd mark more and quicker and to whom the female would come. The two would tend to mark in pack territories, though they had to pay their fee as the pack males noticed. Soon the two were starting to lose hope and feel an overcoming sense of hunger, as scraps of elk and hares did not satysfy the two males, who needed quite a supply of food. Twisters Though luckily they stumbled upon the Twisters Pack. The two did not attempt to mark the territory, knowing the out come of it. Instead they begged mercy from the alphas, the male at that time was not pleased with the scent of season they were giving out and chased them off. The two continued their plea untill he finally let them in, with a rough gesture. Anarchy had difficulties fitting in and females would often try to please him and marauder in order to mate because they were the only males who weren't related. Anarchy had difficulties stopping himself from mating with the females, knowing the leader would banish him. As the females saw his neglect they started losing interest in him and Marauder. As the two brothers noticed the beta rank unocuppied a new challenge arose between them. At the final Marauder came out victor though Anarchy was not done yet. To this dya on Anarchy still continues bothering his brother, sometimes one submits and sometimes the other, though currently Marauder is beta though hasn't locked in with being beta and probably never will. Category:Biographies Category:Male wolves